Infi-Knight
Infi-Knight 5000 is a four-armed robotic warrior created by Damage to speed the Earth invasion along. Probably the Butt-Uglies' most powerful enemy. History Infi-Knight was born in Supercomplex 19 in the Martian Underground, and enlisted into the Security Forces at a young age of 21. He was praised by his peers for mainlining the peace, but truthfully he only used his career as a way of unleashing his violent urges legally. When Infi-Knight was 28, he along with much of the Martian populace waited patiently for the news that Earth would soon be claimed by the Martian Interplanetary Corps. However, this was cut short upon the news that the invasion had failed spectacularly due to the use of some sort of bioweapon against the Martian forces. As a result of news of the failed invasion, Martians whose hopes were crushed began a series of mass riots across the Supercomplexes, looting out of despair and anger at the Martian government. Infi-Knight was disgusted by the treachery of those who only hours ago were loyal to their rightful rulers, and led violent reprisals alongside his fellow officers. In the chaos, he eventually threw away any pretense of non-lethal enforcement and began gunning down those who refused to disperse. However, his unit became scattered by a group of rioters using stolen weapons, and Infi-Knight was separated from his unit. Alone, he was cornered by rioters and mauled, left at a state of near-death. Fortunately for the Martian, he was recovered by a passing military police patrol and taken to their base for healing. However, medical supplies were critically low as most of them were sent to Earth during the initial invasion, and there was not enough to treat everyone in the base. The Martian general on site offered Infi-Knight a deal: become a guinea pig for the military's super soldiers experiments in exchange for healing. Infi-Knight, still a fanatical loyalist, accepted without hesitation. Military Career By 1921, Infi-Knight had been subject to countless experiments, each expected to be lethal, but had survived nonetheless. By the end of his trials he was a mutated, cybernetic killing machine. His second pair of arms allowed him to use two heavy weapons at once, or tear a Martian in half with ease. His implants allowed him to see heat signatures through over a foot of solid rock, heal most wounds in minutes via nanomachines, and communicate via thought to his commanders. Additionally, his nanomachines could conserve the oxygen in his body so long that he could survive in the void of space for over five hours with no ill effects to his fighting ability. In 1953, Infi-Knight led a massive invasion on Earth, supported by the Martian Air Guard and the Martian Armored Corps. During landing, however, technical errors resulted in the forces becoming separated, scattering across North America, Russia, and Western Europe. Several platoons landed in the Atlantic Ocean and drowned. The isolated units fought independently, doing massive damage to the Earth forces that lagged behind them technologically, but suffered from a lack of supplies. The two main resupply group had crashed in Central Africa and the Amazon Rainforest, respectively, and were unable to rendezvous with the main forces. Without supplies, the Martians were forces to fight conservatively, relying on hit-and-run attacks in the absence of ground forces. Infi-Knight, leading the fighting with the unit that reached North America, led the most successful campaign, keeping his unit's morale relatively stable with his promises of reinforcements from the Martian Army. However, Infi-Knight received communications from Martian High Command a month into his campaign: news that he was to retreat to Mars while he still had functioning spacecraft. The Martian Army had attempted to seize power in Infi-Knight's absence and install a new government. Infi-Knight resented these orders greatly, believing that he could still reunite with resupply units and continue to fight for several years. Additionally, he did not want to leave the men placed under his command behind, as he had no way of knowing where they were without establishing a greater planetary presence. Nonetheless, he was still loyal, and retreated with his segment of the Martian air guard. The remaining Martian forces were eventually overwhelmed by sheer numbers and lack of food. Infi-Knight restored the High Command to power, but resented them for the rest of his life. During the great schism of 2001, he sided with Emperor Bog and his new monarchy under Bog's promise to lead another invasion of Earth, this time with Infi-Knight in charge of the war. In 2003, he went alone to Earth to the Amazon to see what had happened to one of the resupply units after his retreat. During this, he was shot by a strange man's bow and arrow, which put Infi-Knight in a near-comatose state for several minutes. After he awoke, however, he had realized the power the arrow had bestowed upon him: the Soldier. He planned to make use of this in time. On 2005, he mobilized the full might of the Martian Military division that Emperor Bog had given to him. He led a brutal, unrelenting invasion of the planet, shattering the military of multiple countries. Additionally, he made sure to target enemy communications and supply lines in order to give his forces the advantage. The United Nations led the fight against Infi-Knight's forces, but could not muster the strength to directly confront his flagship: the Black Olympus. Unfortunately for him, he had come to the realization far too late that Earth had begun reverse-engineering technology the Martians left behind. Most notably, the UNIPF Albatross, which used experimental plasma and railgun technology to battle Martian ships directly. Even with this advantage, Earth's forces were losing ground over time. Though they had recovered their supply lines and communications, this time Mars did not forsake their own supplies. Morale among the invaders was high, and they were winning battle after battle. What Infi-Knight did not expect, however, was the arrival of the Butt-Ugly Martians. 2T Fru-T hacked the security of the Black Olympus, allowing Mike, B-Bop A-Luna,and Do-Wah Diddy to confront Infi-Knight aboard his command bridge. The three were at a distinct disadvantage, as Infi-Knight's fighting abilities were beyond the legends they'd heard of, made worse by Infi-Knight's use of the Soldier against them. During the battle, however, Mike attempted to discuss an Earth rap group with Infi-Knight, opening himself up to a shot from the Soldier. This seemingly killed Mike, sending Do-Wah and B-Bop into an unstable BKM. With the two activating BKM in such close proximity, they began fueling each other's power infinitely, allowing them to fight Infi-Knight on even terms. After a long skirmish, Do-Wah managed to parry a quadruple punch from Infi-Knight, which normally could destroy several feet of Titanium, and use the opportunity to tear off Infi-Knight's arms. Infi-Knight recoiled in shock, stabilizing himself just long enough to use the Soldier for a killing blow. Remarkably, however, /B-Bop managed to use his full-power BKM to attack the Soldier directly, destroying the stand in one roundhouse kick. This killed Infi-Knight as a result, and sent his army into panic. B-Bop and Do-Wah escaped with Mike's unconscious corpse, fighting off waves of Martian soldiers along the way. Meanwhile, the UNIPF Albatross arrived and began firing on the Black Olympus. The ship began to fall apart around the Martians, who only barely managed to escape using Infi-Knight's Ford F-150, a gift he received from Emperor Bog. Infi-Knight's invasion fell apart over the course of a year, and no one aboard the Black Olympus survived to inform Emperor Bog of the Butt-Ugly Martians' treachery. Trivia * His stand, the Trooper, is sometimes localized as "the Soldier" to avoid copyright infringement. Appearances * Introducing...the Ultimate Infi-Knight * Bog in Charge * Butt-Ugly Martians: Martian Boot Camp * Butt-Ugly Martians: B.K.M. Battles * Butt-Ugly Martians: Battle in Los Angeles Category:Villains Category:Chacteters Category:A to Z Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Martians Category:Aliens Category:Dead Chachteters Category:Dead Chacteters